callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Striker
For the armored vehicle, see Stryker. The Striker is a semi-automatic shotgun featured in Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2. Its magazine capacity is higher than any other shotgun, but it fires fewer pellets per shot than other shotguns. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Singleplayer It has a much higher ammo capacity than any other shotgun, holding 12 shells in its cylinder. Like the M1014, it fires semi-automatic single shots, though this is due to a revolver mechanism rather than gas-operation. The Ultranationalists use it as their primary shotgun. It is only found with/without a red dot sight, and sometimes a Woodland camouflage. *One of the Russian soldiers before the breaching wall at the shower room in the Gulag will occasionally hold a Striker with Woodland camouflage. *It is possible to find a Woodland camouflage Striker when the enemy deploys smoke screens on "Loose Ends", as a matter of fact, it can be very rarely found in the other camos in "The Enemy Of My Enemy". *The Striker is used by Kiril, part of Makarov's team in No Russian. Multiplayer The Striker is unlocked at Level 34 in multiplayer. The Striker is great for short-range combat, if used correctly. It needs its rather large 12-shell cylinder because it rarely kills with one shot at medium distance; the player should fire two or even three shots as quickly as possible instead. With a Grip, the Striker has almost no recoil. Without a Grip, the Striker has very predictable recoil which goes up and to the right. Stopping Power works well with the Striker, essentially giving it more "range" as the few pellets that hit at larger distances will do more damage. Some believe the Striker is better at sweeping buildings than the AA-12 due to its larger ammo count and controllable rate of fire. The most prominent disadvantage of the Striker is the very long reload. Each shell is loaded by hand and the cylinder is wound for each shell, so the length of the reload is dependent on how empty the weapon is. Reloading all twelve shells takes an inordinately long time (about 7.5 seconds). The long reload can be mitigated somewhat by Sleight of Hand. Pressing fire while reloading waits for one more, or the current shell to load then cancels and does not fire until fire is pressed again. As such, switching weapons or sprinting are quicker, more effective ways of cancelling a reload. Another good tactic is to always reload after killing an enemy, even if the player has only fired one shot. The Striker is the only shotgun that suffers very little range reduction from equipping a silencer. The silenced Striker is an effective yet uncommon weapon. When fired without a silencer, the Striker creates a cloud of opaque smoke. This only obscures the target when aiming down the sights, however. As with all shotguns, aiming down the sights actually increases the spread of the shots to equal or wider than the weapon fired from the hip without Steady Aim. ADS does NOT increase the range of the weapon. Even though the Striker has a grip already on it, the Grip attachment is still available. The stock grip, however, doesn't have the same effects as the actual attachment. Weapon Attachments *Red Dot Sight *Silencer *Grip *FMJ *Holographic Sight *Extended Mags Trivia *Occasionally, when reloading the Striker when there are no rounds left in its drum, the player only inserts one round into the drum, and finishes the reload, causing the need to manually reload a second time. File:Striker_6.png|The Striker File:Striker_MW2_Sights.jpg|Striker iron sights Strikerr.JPG|Reloading the Striker Video thumb|300px|left Category:Weapons Category:Shotguns Category:Multiplayer